Episode:The Godfather
|image = |caption = Al becomes immersed in his role as "The Godfather" in the so-titled episode in Season 5 of MWC. |season = 5 |episode = 13 |overall = 93 |guests = Lane Davies Scott Ferguson Angel Broadhurst |network = FOX |production = 5.14 |writers = Ralph R. Farquhar |directors = Gerry Cohen |taping = January 25, 1991 |airdate = February 3, 1991 |imdb = tt0642397 |previous = "Married... With Who" |next = "Look Who's Barking" |series = Married... with Children }} The Godfather is the 13th episode of season 5 of Married... with Children, also the 93rd overall episode in the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen, and written by Ralph R. Farquhar, the episode originally aired on FOX, premiering on February 3, 1991. Plot Peggy is on the phone with her mother, talking about various things before indicating that she is waiting for Al to honk his car, as on there is a streetlight out and a pothole near the driveway, so she can go outside and shine some light on the pothole. Although he honks his horns, she is oblivious and Al ends up driving into the pothole. As she finally hangs up, a noticeably angry Al walks in with the now detached steering wheel in his hands. She greets him and asks him why did he bring the steering wheel inside, to which he tells "Well, I figured since it isn't attached to the car anymore, I thought maybe you'd like to cook it up for dinner" and then points out that he honked, which she denies, claiming that just because he said did so doesn't make it true. He then asks her if she called the city like he asked when he left in the morning, but she points out that she had been on the phone with her mom until he walked in. Saying that he anticipated Peggy doing something like this, he tells her that he had written a letter that he was planning to send to them in order to convince them to fix the pothole and streetlight through diplomatic wording. He then reads it out loud to her: "Dear maggots and foul bureaucrats. I pay taxes!" Peggy They'll never check. '' reading letter "''You grafting pigs use my money to wine and dine cheap bimbos, never once thinking to share them with the rest of us. So please fix the pothole in my driveway, and the street light above it, and for the thousandth time please... ''quietly annul my marriage.'' Signed, a voter." '' Peggy ''They'll never check! Kelly walks in and tells her parents that she's in love, which causes them to shrug it off. She continues to tell them how this man is a true gentleman as he has dropped her off at home at 9pm, but her parents laugh at the notion about love, saying that the reason that their marriage has worked for so long is because they don't love each other. They then start to ask questions about this person, but Kelly tells them there isn't much to tell them. Bud then comes down the stairs to where the rest of the family is at, announcing that as a "reporter", he has some juicy news about Kelly's new man, but it will cost them $10 to get the information from him. Kelly turns to him and tells him to shut up, as her man is not that old, but hearing this, Al and Peg decide to fork over the money and then Bud reveals that this guy is actually 41 years old. Shocked at the news, Peggy comments that Kelly is dating a guy old enough to be her father, but Al points that she's not dating Abraham Lincoln. He then tells Kelly to sit closer and asks her how much does she love this guy, indicating that she might be having sex with this guy, but she insist that she is a good girl and doesn't do those kinds of things. Bud tries to cough again to get their attention, but Kelly quickly elbows him in the stomach, dropping him before he can get another "Ahem" out. She then tries to convince them that he's a nice guy and a young 41 year old, able to get up off the couch without a struggle unlike Al. She also tells the family that he refers to her as his "little squeeze toy", before Al sarcastically says he would love to meet him and that he'll show him "the same respect that he'd show any 41 year old man who dates his teenage daughter." She interprets that as a good thing, kisses Al on the cheek and heads upstairs. The next day, Al is on the telephone with the Mayor's office and starts complaining: "Now, look! I've been on hold for 3 hours, listening to the muzak version of "Muskrat Love". Now, I voted for Mayor... McCheese... or whatever his name is and I will wait no longer! Now I have a street light out and I have a pothole. And I want you to put down your nail polish and sachet your fat, bureaucratic behind... that's right, your fat, bureaucratic behind into His Honor’s office and you tell him that Al Bundy is on the...HELLO?!" He tries to call the office again, but is hung up when he dials the operator and introduces himself as Al Bundy. He then questions whether he is truly nothing like the neighborhood kids say. Peg comes down and tells him that Kelly and her new boyfriend are at their door, so he should take care of him fast, like he does in bed with her. As soon as they come in, Kelly introduces him as Harry Ashland. Peg tells him to kill the guy, but he starts telling Peg that she could Kelly's sister. Al, not buying a word coming out of Harry's mouth, tells him to move his head. He points out the large pothole in the driveway, but not caring about what this guy is saying, Al then tells him he's about to fill it with his face. As Al gets ready to throw a right hook to his face, Harry quickly walks past Al, telling him that he'll take care of the pothole and then pulls out a cellphone, saying that he needs city workers to come by and fill it right away. Al laughs and tells him that its impossible, as all his calls and letter writing hasn't worked so far, but suddenly the sound of a jackhammer is heard and Al goes to the door to see the city workers doing as Harry asked them to do, but Al is convinced that it was his letters that did it. Peggy then turns to Harry and asks him how did he do that, and he reveals that he is an alderman (which Kelly confuses for a priest) or basically, a member of the city council, but then Kelly asks him why did he want her to call her "Father", which causes Peg and Al to look at him in a weird way. Harry tries to change the subject, but then Al realizes that Harry is the poised to be the the next mayor of Chicago and suddenly his tone changes to being more welcoming to Harry and his relationship with Kelly. He tries to worm in another favor, by asking him to fix the light outside, but Peg pulls him away, asking if he would be that cruel to put a pothole over their daughter. He tells her that they can always have another daughter, but Al is stuck with the Dodge for the rest of his life, so he must take care of it. He then points out that they can possible do more if he does become mayor, then Al can be the Mayor-in-Law and they can do illegal things or get free doughnuts and coffee like the police. Kelly then tells them that she and Harry about to go out now and Peg stops her, telling her that she's not going out like that, She then takes a pair of scissors, cuts a slit on the side of Kelly's already short skirt and then sends her off on her date. Later on, Peggy is thanked by two ladies who stopped by to thank the Bundys for getting the neighborhood sewers fix and offers them some bread. As she closes the front door, she opens the closet, which is now stuffed with other food from the neighbors and tosses the bread in there. She then takes a seat next to Bud, and points out that the city has fixed the pothole, fixed the street light, planted the grass, trimmed the hedges and Al's nose hairs, all thanks to Kelly's relationship, which she then shames Bud with, saying that all this time, they thought he would be the successful one. He then sarcastically remarks that maybe if he wore some Speedos and danced in front of Sandra Day O'Conor, they might move up to a condo by the White House and asks if that would make them proud of him. Peg tries to reassure him that she is proud of him, before actually forgetting his name. Kelly then tells her and Bud that she's going out with Harry again, but Peg stops her and cuts one of the straps off of her top, before sending her on her way. She then turns to Bud and tells him to keep up the good grades, as they will pay off someday, before her and Peg laugh at him. Peg then returns to the couch and tells Bud that they might be in the Mayor's mansion someday, but Bud points out that he probably won't marry her as "there's more to being a Mayor's wife than dancing around naked on tables.". Peg tells him to not be jealous, as he and Kelly are proud of both their children, its just that she and Al love Kelly more, which causes Bud to hang his head and walks up the stairs. A knock at the door is heard and Marcy and Jefferson are there, begging Peg to let them have a moment of Al's time, as he has done so much for the neighborhood. Al, now talking like Don Corleone, tells them from upstairs that he will see them. He then proceeds to come down, wearing a fancy black suit with a white scarf around his shoulders, while the theme from the Godfather plays. As he makes his way to the couch, he motions them to join him there and they nervously make their way to him, with Jefferson pushing Marcy from behind. He sits down with his right hand in his pants and extends his left hand out for the D'Arcys to kiss his ring and then tells Peggy to take a picture of them doing it. Marcy explains that they need Al's help in dealing with the paperboy, who keeps throwing their newspaper into their garden and crushing their flowers. Jefferson points out that they tried to deal with him, but he responds by flipping them off and that they don't have any other options left. Al, still in his Godfather voice, tells them: "Never come to me as a friend. When your wife baked a pie, I got no slice. Now you want a favor." and Marcy apologizes to him for not being a friend to him in the past and makes amends with him, by offering him a bucket of fried chicken. Al then tells them that he can't turn down a favor when food is offered, and then asks them what do they want him to do, with Jefferson suggesting that he kill the paperboy. He then tells the D'Arcys: "This does not seem fair, but rest assured, your paper will be on the porch in the morning. And remember, some day I may ask you for help. This day never come, but ''in his normal voice we both know it probably will! voice again ''But when this day does come, you will respond in true friendship." They agree and then kiss his ring and leave, with Marcy pointing out how embarrassing that was, but Jefferson points out that it doesn't' matter, as the paperboy is going to get it now. Peggy takes a seat next to Al and asks him if he's taking things too far with all the food for deals transactions. As he eats the fried chicken and the potatoes that another neighbor brought, he tells her that these favors come simply by bringing food over next time. He points out that that thanks to Kelly, he got some insider information that the contract for the 10,000 pairs or shoes of meter maids is up and he was able to buy them out thanks to Harry and his dealings, causing Al to get up and start air guitaring and duck walking like Chuck Berry, while Peg is surprised that Al came up with an idea like this. Bud comes down the staircase and questions them about these things, but Al reassures him that even though he's seen a Bundy fail quite a few times, that this time he can't fail, as it is not just Al, but Al and Kelly now and then suggests that they go shopping with the money that will be coming in for them. Bud tries to tell them that he's feeling left out of the family and that it's Kelly who is Fredo and then tries to get reassurance from them that he's just overreacting, but they ditch him before he can finish his sentence, leaving him to sulk on the couch. The next day, the Bundy house is filled with crates full of meter maid shoes and Al is basking in the glory as he starts to kiss a pair he took out. He then tells Peg that as soon as he delivers them, they will get a check for $20,000, which cause Peg to make a sound and when Al asks her what's wrong, she tells him that she thinks she just might have had her first real orgasm. Just then, the doorbell rings and the paperboy is there, giving Al a newspaper for free and thanking him for not costing him his job. Al, doing his Godfather voice, tells him he did a good job and then asks him if he forgot something, which causes the paperboy to give him a dollar bill, indicating that he's now taking a cut of the kids' profit. He then walks to the couch, saying that he's happy and that its the Bundy era now, but Peg, looking at the newspaper, points out that he might just be wrong. He tries to ignore her and continues boasting about how he's drunk on power now, but Peg gets his attention when she puts the newspaper in his hand, saying "Life is good...the newspaper and attitude changes but not for me". The front of the Chicago Examiner newspaper is then revealed, showing a picture of Kelly sitting on Harry's lap and smiling, while he is holding up his hand trying to block the camera. The headline reads: "FLOOZY BRINGS DOWN GOVERNMENT. Married Alderman Caught With Teenage Bimbo." Kelly then comes in with a few newspapers in hand and a neanderthal looking guy. Either not realizing that the front page news ruined dad Al's meal ticket and hopes of her marrying into money. or caring whether it what it did to Harry Ashland's hopes of becoming Mayor, if not also, to mention, his political career altogether, (if not all of the above) Kelly boasts that she made the front page, and tells them: "Well, you could've thrown me for a fruit loop when I heard he was married. But I guess the signs were there if you just know how to recognize them. The wedding ring, the diapers in the backseat of the station wagon. The late night calls from the crazy woman going, "Stay away from my husband, you home-wrecking little tramp!" Ah well, case of rum, case of rum, that's what I always say. Anyway, you'll be glad to know that this time I am truly in love. I'd like you to meet my new friend, 'Salt Water.'' Show Daddy what you can you do."' He then combs through his hair and picks out something, before proceeding to eat it rather nonchalantly and then asks Al if he can call him "Dad"! Kelly tries to reassure the family that Salt Water is still single and then she runs out happily with him. Al turns to Peg and asks her what should he do now, as he just lost all the money they had on the shoes, and she suggests that he lead the "Failure Pride Parade atop a float of Meter Maid Shoes". He then tells her that he would love to get his hands on the person who did this to them and caused the downfall of the Bundy family. As Al and Peg try to comfort each other, Bud walks in, with a camera around his neck and counting a fistful of cash, while whistling the theme to the Godfather as he walks to the staircase. Guest starring *Lane Davies as Harry Ashland *Scott Ferguson as Paperboy *Angel Broadhurst as "Salt Water", Kelly's date Trivia *The title, along with with certain parts of the episode are direct references to the 1972 film, The Godfather. Some example include when Al is dressed in a suit and speaks in a manner similar to Don Corleone, the Godfather theme is heard as he comes down the staircase to greet Marcy and Jefferson and when Bud compares Kelly to being Fredo Corleone. *In earlier episodes, the Bundys' address was 9476, while in later episodes, it was 9746. There is no known reason for the change; it was likely a mistake by the set constrructors. In this episode, Kelly's new love interest called in to fix the pothole in front of the Bundys' house at "9764 Jeopardy Lane". The numbers remain 9764 from now on. *Al mentions having to listen to a muzak version of "Muskrat Love", a song performed by Captain & Tennille. Captain and Tennille would be mentioned by again in seaon 8's A Tisket, A Tasket, Can Peg Make a Basket? and Al would sing another of their songs in season 5's Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?Episode:A Tisket, A Tasket, Can Peg Make a Basket? *Bud mentions Sandra Day O'Connor, who was the first woman elected to the U.S. Supreme Court, serving from 1981 to 2006. *Al accidently confuses the mayor of Chicago with Mayor McCheese, a character used in McDonald's advertisment from a land called McDonaldland in the early 1970s. But, by 2003, he and the majority of the characters from McDonaldland were dropped. *After Al announces that he talked with Harry about the contract for meter maid shoes, he starts to do the Duckwalk, a dance move made popular by Chuck Berry, where a guitarist squats on one leg and hops forwards while swinging the other leg back and forth, all while still playing the guitar. *Kelly mistakenly says "Case of rum, case of rum" when in reality she should have said "Que sera, sera" *Christina Applegate and Angel Broadhurst (Salt Water) dated briefly in real life. (source unconfirmed) External Links * *''The Godfather'' on Bundyology *''The Godfather - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#94 The Godfather'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 5 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Full plot model